Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 6
The sixth season of Anxiety's Drag Race 'was announced Saturday, 17th August, 2019. 15 Queens were cast, ready to fight for the title of "America's Next Anxiety Induced Drag Superstar". This season joins 'Silky Nutmeg Ganache on the Judges Panel. The winner of the sixth season will win a lifetime supply of MAC Cosmetics, become the face of the Dolce & Gabanna Fall/Winter Fashion Campaign, 2 month luxurious getaway to the Royal Kona Resort in Hawaii, a years supply of Absolut Vodka and a cash prize of $100,000. 2nd out from Season 5, Leo was announced during the RuVeal as the 15th Queen. The season 6 queen crowned "America's Next Anxiety Induced Drag Superstar" was''' Charli Nebula 51, while June May won the title of Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won '''Anxiety's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the two maxi challenge winners. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ The contestant returned to be made-over by a competing contestant and their partner won the maxi challenge, but they were not allowed back into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to be made-over by a competing contestant and was not allowed back into the competition. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Strut That Sign"'' Airdate: August 30th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Charli XCX *'Main Challenge:' Design and construct a look based on your Zodiac Sign. *'Mini-Challenge:' Pose with Diana Omen O'Hara in a photoshoot. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: June May ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' A collection of heels from TheDragQueenCloset.com *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Charli Nebula 51 '' *'Main Challenge Prize: 'A 7 nights stay at the Paradise Island Resort in the Maldives and a $3,500 gift card from ISLYNYC Jewelry. * Bottom Two: Keisha Davenport & Onya Cox * Lip-Sync Song: "Girls Night Out" by Charli XCX * Eliminated: None Entrance Order Episode 2: ''"Girl, Time To Float"'' Airdate: September 8th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Stephen King & Joel McHale *'Main Challenge:' Act in a drag queen version of Stephen King's novel "IT" *'Mini-Challenge:' Celebrity Photo Bomb *'Mini-Challenge Winner/s: Daisy The Whore '&''' Keisha Davenport' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' A $1,000 gift card from Coolhaus Ice Cream *'Main Challenge Winner'': '''Sweet Peaches '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A $2,500 gift card from The Crème Shop * '''Bottom Two:' Taneesha Heart & Veronica Amazonica * Lip-Sync Song: "Like A Virgin" by Madonna * Eliminated: Veronica Amazonica * Farewell Message: '''"This was a blast! Luv u all and have fun x" '''Episode 3: ''"Lipsync Duets"'' Airdate: September 14th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Joseph Gordon-Levitt & Drew Barrymore *'Main Challenge:' Perform in a duet as a famous diva *'Mini-Challenge:' Disco Dance-Off *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Keisha Davenport' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' A $1,000 credit from Postmates *'Main Challenge Winner/s: 'Charli Nebula 51 '& Molly X Change '' *'''Main Challenge Prize: '''A $2,000 gift card from D-Bleu-Dazzled and a wig wardrobe from RockStar Wigs * '''Bottom Two: Eva Cado & June May * Lip-Sync Song: "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey * Eliminated: Eva Cado & June May * Farewell Message — Eva Cado: 'You fags actually made me feel so special and welcomed, like never before. In that case, I still hate you all xx" * '''Farewell Message — June May: '"Nothing can explain the hurt that I'm feeling right now, please fight to make it a great season, I just wish I was there with you all <3" '''Episode 4: ''"Barbie Tingz: The Musical"'' Airdate: September 15th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Emma Bunton & Nick Jonas *'Main Challenge:' Wow the judges in a lip-sync, dance number inspired by Barbie. *'Mini-Challenge:' Transform yourself into a living doll *'Mini-Challenge Winner/s: Charli Nebula 51 '&''' Shooketh Pusseth ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $2,000 hair care package from Art Lab Salon *Main Challenge Winner: 'Shooketh Pusseth' *'Main Challenge Prize: A trip for two and spa treatments in Saguaro in Palm Springs for 5 days. * '''Bottom Two: Onya Cox & Tia Sierra * Lip-Sync Song: "Barbie Girl" by Aqua * Eliminated: Tia Sierra * Farewell Message: ''"بوسه برای همه شما خانمها. مووا موا مووا (Kisses for all of you ladies. Mwah mwah mwah)"'' Episode 5: ''"Spooky Ball"'' Airdate: September 21st, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Jamie Lee Curtis, Sarah Jessice Parker & Courtney Cox *'Main Challenge:' Design and construst 3 looks for the Spooky Ball *'Mini-Challenge:' Strut down a red carpet runway wearing trash. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Sweet Peaches ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize: '''Year supply of eyelashes from Doll Beauty *'Main Challenge Winner'': Shooketh Pusseth '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '$2,500 Shopping Spree from Fabric Planet * '''Bottom Two: Keisha Davenport & Onya Cox * Lip-Sync Song: "Sweet Escape" by Gwen Stefani * Eliminated: Onya Cox * Farewell Message: '''"There's alot to say, but I'll wait till the reunion" '''Episode 6: ''"Queens Of The Sky"'' Airdate: September 24th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Ellen & Bill Hader *'Main Challenge:' Design and host your own flight *'Mini-Challenge:' Perform in a parody calisthenics work out tape *'Mini-Challenge Winner/s: Leo '&''' Sophie Cumsworth ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize: A $1,500 gift card from MuLondon *'''Main Challenge Winner:' Sophie Cumsworth' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A $2,500 gift card from daftboy and a $2,500 gift card from Elea's Closet * '''Bottom Two:' Molly X Change & Taneesha Heart * Lip-Sync Song: "Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Molly X Change * Farewell Message: '''"You girls made this experience so fucking amazing and for that I thank u alllll xx. Luv ya MXC" '''Episode 7: ''"Culture To Runway"'' Airdate: September 29th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Troye Sivan & Mike Ruiz *'Main Challenge:' Create a high fashion culture inspired look using unconventional materials *'Mini-Challenge: '''A potato sack race serving boob-ography *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Keisha Davenport ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize: $1000 from FierceQueen.com *'''Main Challenge Winner:' Charli Nebula 51 '' *Main Challenge Prize:' Five-year partnership with Squarespace & a $2,000 gift card from Fabric Planet * '''Bottom Two:' Keisha Davenport & Sweet Peaches * Lip-Sync Song: "Russian Roulette" by Rihanna * Eliminated: Sweet Peaches * Farewell Message: ''"Oh gross, I was supposed to win. Lovely don't hate me, there's always All Stars"'' Episode 8: ''"The Snatch Game"'' Airdate: October 7th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Kim Petras & Gus Kenworthy *'Main Challenge:' The Snatch Game *'Mini-Challenge:' Reading Is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Keisha Davenport ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize: '''A $1,500 Cool Haus Ice Cream *'Main Challenge Winner/s'': Keisha Davenport '&''' Leo ' *'Main Challenge Prize: A 5 nights stay in rural New England and a collection of handbags worth $7500 * '''Bottom Two: Sophie Cumsworth & Yen * Lip-Sync Song: "New Rules" by Dua Lipa * Eliminated: Yen * Farewell Message: ''"忠于自己，爱自己，活在最充分的每一刻!(Stay true to yourself, love yourself and live every moment to the fullest!)"'' Episode 9: ''"XCX World: The Unreleased Musical"'' Airdate: October 13th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Charli XCX *'Main Challenge:' Wow the judges and annoy Charli XCX in a live singing, dance number inspired by Charli's imfamous unreleased album "XCX World". *'Mini-Challenge:' Slap Out Of It *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Charli Nebula 51 ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize: '''A $1000 gift card from Kripsy Kreme Donuts *'Main Challenge Winner'': Sophie Cumsworth '' *'''Main Challenge Prize: '''An exclusive copy of XCX World final version and a custom gown from QueenOfDrag.com * '''Bottom Two: Leo & Taneesha Heart * Lip-Sync Song: "After the Afterparty (feat. Lil Yachty)" by Charli XCX * Quit: Taneesha Heart ' * '''Farewell Message: '"FOKEN DISGUSTEN, DIS SHOW RIGGED. DON'T BOTHER ABOUT ALL STARS:(" '''Episode 10: ''"Bring Back My Queens"'' Airdate: October 25th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Katherine Langford & Cara Delevingne *'Main Challenge:' Makeover returning queens into a member of their drag family *'Mini-Challenge:' Paint a queens face as ugly and as fast as possible *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Keisha Davenport ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize: '$2,000 gift card to MuLondon & assign the eliminated queens *'Main Challenge Winner:''' Shooketh Pusseth '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '$2,000 Gift Card from Jane Doe Latex and $2,000 Gift Card from Klein Epstein & Parker for June May * Bottom Two: [[Charli Nebula 51|'Charli Nebula 51' ]]& Sophie Cumsworth * Lip-Sync Song: "Juice" by Lizzo * Eliminated: Sophie Cumsworth * Farewell Message: ''"Keep it cummy ladies. Love you all till the end <3"'' Episode 11: ''"Past vs. Future Ball"'' Airdate: October 27th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Selena Gomez & Hilary Duff *'Main Challenge:' Design and construst 3 looks for the Past vs. Future Ball *'Mini-Challenge:' Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Leo ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize: '''A $1,000 gift card from Coolhaus Ice Cream *'Main Challenge Winner'': Charli Nebula 51 '' *'''Main Challenge Prize: '''A $2,500 gift card from The Crème Shop and a wig wardrobe from Drag by Chariel * '''Bottom Two: Keisha DavenportCharli Nebula 51& Leo * Lip-Sync Song: "Reaper" by Sia * Eliminated: Leo * Farewell Message: '''"I have too much to say but I'll keep it short... This experience has completely changed me, thank you ladies ILY ALL & TY to Jake for giving me another chance, I'll never forget this. Get that crown Keisha xx" '''Episode 12: ''"Rock It (To The Top 3)"'' Airdate: October 28th, 2019 *'Main Challenge: '''Write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song "Rock It (To The Moon)". *'Runway Theme:' Very Best Drag * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "Rock It (To The Moon)" by RuPaul * Top 3: Charli Nebula 51, [[Keisha Davenport|'Keisha Davenport']] & Shooketh Pusseth * Eliminated: Daisy The Whore ''' * '''Farewell Message: ''"Yass, time to go back to being the biggest whore in NYC!!!!!"'' Top Three of Season 6 Episode 13: ''"Grand Finale" ''Airdate: November 9th, 2019 * Winner of Anxiety's Drag Race: Charli Nebula 51 * Runners-Up: Keisha Davenport & Shooketh Pusseth * 'Miss Congeniality: June May '